Vates et Lupus
by Ashyia Francis Belladonna
Summary: New kids at school, Alice and Jacob Black move to Fork High, which is a boarding school. It is the start of a year of fun, mischeif, love, and forgetting. Same pairings and all human. Title means "The Prophet and the Wolf" might change
1. Prelude or Introduction

_Alice and Jacob Black are some of the new kids that have arrived at Forks High. Jacob was the son of a congressman and Alice is his adopted sister. They're parents died in a car 'accident' and have been move around the country to different families. They were always moved on, as the families couldn't stand to have yet more children to look after. So they were sent to a small town to attend Forks High, a boarding school for the town and the surrounding areas. It is the first time that they have been separated and Alice is not sure how she will cope being a away from her adopted brother as she has learned to rely on him from the passed years following their parents death. _

_Edward Cullen and __Renesmee__Cullen or Nessie has recently moved to Forks with their father, Carlisle, a doctor. Sent to Forks High to board so that Carlisle could have more time to practise as a doctor, they was the second set of children to arrive on the same weekend. _

_Jasper and Emmett Swan are brothers that are the mischief-makers of the school. Them, along with another boy, Ben, form a group that pride them selves in making jokes and pranks that can sometimes be dangerous, more then often._

_Isabella Swan is the sister of Jasper and Emmett, and is a quiet bookish person that is often forgotten. For that reason, Emmett and Jasper often use her to help them in some of their outrageous plans. _

_Rosalie Hale is the only child of the only other doctor in Forks, Esme. She is sometimes conceded snobbish and stuck up but for the most part she is nice. It is only when she feels threaten in anyway that she becomes stand-offish._


	2. New Kid at School

**Chapter 1 – New kid at school.**

Beginning the new kid at the school would be hard enough if you were just a normal kid going to a big school at the beginning of the year.

But no. Oh no, I couldn't be that lucky, that would just be too nice. My father was a politician and my mother was a stay-at-home mother. Well they were … before they died. It was an accident maybe, maybe a murder. I probably would never know, my father had plenty of enemies due to his line of work, so it was fairly likely, but that might just be my suspicious mind working. Not that that they were much of parents. Sure they provide me with all our whims of my brother or me, but they never gave us the one thing that we craved for, which was loved and a happy family. Our mother

We weren't really wanted, the truth to be said. We had stayed with our mother's family but all of them had moved or had found some other reason so that they now could not look after us. Now my brother and me had been packed up from the latest relative and were being sent to a small town boarding school. Forks High School, a boarding school in small, sleepy, cloudily town in Washington.

Second term, my brother and me would be the new kids, and it would be oblivious. It was bad enough having been sent around the country without having to deal with the pointed stares of the other children. We had lived with it for the five years, now would probably be no different, hopefully. But I knew that wasn't true.

It was in both ways a blessing and a curse to be sent to the small sleepy town of Forks and the boarding school. No longer did we have to impose on our snobbish relatives whom always found an excuse to get rid of us. Finally, one of them had taken pity and sent as to Fork. "It will do them good to be at one school for a while," was the reason. But the truth was that they just wanted us out of their hair, not that I could blame them. But I just wanted some stability in my life, and now I would get it finally. But is would not without payment. Now, I wouldn't be able to rely on my brother as much as I had done before.

"So, you must be Alice and …" The lady looked down at the sheet on the desk, "Jacob Black. You must be the Senator Black's children. I'm so very sorry for your loss."

It took all my strength to not roll my eyes at that and I could tell Jacob was restraining him as well. Like hadn't we heard _THAT_ at every school we had gone to. So _VERY_ repetitive in the end, and so unimaginative to say the least. You would have thought they could have thought something a bit more original. For god-sake it had been five years since they had passed away, you didn't need to pick the wound open every time we went to the new school. And here I was hoping that in a backwater like Forks they would know our history. Well, I thought, it's probably likely that the other kids don't know. That will be blessing.

I was shaken from my thoughts as I realised that the lady was talking and probably been for quiet a while.

"I'll get someone to show you around in just a minute. I have to organise your schedules, then we shall have you off to dorms. You two can go and sit over there."

She pointed to a couple of chairs by the opposite wall. Jake and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Yet another school. And yeah, we knew the drill schedules and then introduction, etc. Well this would be a different experience. Slightly. Well Jake and I could work it all out. After all we were siblings…

Well, Jake and I weren't really brother and sister. Jake was the Senator real child. I had been adopted after Jake's mother, and father had found out that she could never have children, so they had adopted me. It had been a political move, to get the public on his side. Jake was less year older then me and had always treated me like I was his twin sister and there was nothing different about me…

"Aly, cheer up, at least we won't have to move around and we don't have to worry about how the relatives believe in our styles." He smiled, the perfect picture of ease, although I knew him too well. Like me, he had master control over his facial expressions and body language, to mirror anything we felt like. We had perfected our facades. You needed to.

"If only, but know our luck." Jake nodded his head and was about make a reply that when the door-bell signalled that it was being opened..

Though the door walked a tall and muscular boy. He had the attitude of a person who was all was up to mischief and didn't know when stay quiet. The boy had a grin plastered on his face bring out the dimples on either side of mouth. His dark curls were wet, no doubt for the never-easing rain outside. He grinned at Jake and me before walking to the secretary. I was slightly apprehensive of the boy, although he was probably a couple years my senior.

"Ms Cope, how are you today this fine afternoon?" asked the boy, his eyes twinkling.

"If I didn't know you better, I would think that you are up to something, Emmett."

"Me, I'm hurt, truly. You really have misjudged my character."

As soon as he finished an enormous sound came from outside the door. We all jumped, except for Emmett, who was obviously prepared for that and laughing in booming sound. His mirth was infectious and before long both Jake and I were laughing too. Ms Cope, on the other hand, did not look to impressed at all. Grumpy old bag, probably.

"Emmett. What have you done _this_ time?" Ms Cope asked scowling.

"Nothing much, it was just some fire crackers that's all. We just wanted to give the Black kids a proper welcome." Emmett was grinning and clearly happy, he almost looked like he was bouncing up and down. "You know Ms, we don't often get new kids in mid-term . Maybe at the start of the year or mid-year but yeah…. Also, we didn't do for the other guys…" he finished lamely but still excited.

"Emmett stand still please!. While _I _go and talk to the headmaster and tell him that it was just you, although he probally has already guessed that, _you_ could, however, make yourself useful and show Alice and … umm … Jacob to their dorms and show them around the school."

"Sure Ms, do you have their stuff?"

Ms Cope handed Emmett two clear folders with paper before walking out of the room.

Emmett, still with a grin on his face, turned towards us.

"So … are we going or what?"

Jake and I looked at each other, a little worried but in better sprits, at least someone was welcoming here. We picked up our bags and followed Emmett out the door.

"Hey, I'm Emmett Swan, as you probably heard. Welcome to Forks High. We wanted to give you a proper welcome and we had some fire crackers left over, so yeah…" he trailed off.

Jake looked at me and I just returned the look with a shrug. This kid was crazy, friendly, but most defiantly crazy. I had a good feeling that him and Jake were going to get on just fine. They were similar and it would be good to have someone that Jake could take to.

"I'm Jacob and this is my sister Alice. I noticed that you said that 'we just wanted etc'. Who else did it with you?"

"Me, Jasper and Ben. Ben had the crackers and Jasper is pretty good in setting off stuff, I was the distraction."

Emmett and my brother were, before long, talking about fire crackers, fire works and other things along the lines of pyromaniacs. Emmett would occasionally would point out a building and talk to us about it. "That's the English/Maths/Science/LOTE Block" kinda thing. I wasn't really paying much attention to what either of the boys were saying.

Forks High was not very large but nor was it small for the size of the town it was in. It apparently had very good facilities and a good curriculum. This is what had attracted many students from the local area, causing the school to open a boarding area. So there were a fair number of students but not enough, no doubt, to hide Jake and me from everyone else. We were the new kids. And we would stick out like two sore thumbs. At least we had today and tomorrow to settle in before starting school on Monday.

I was so absorbed in my own thought that I ran into Emmett.

"Ouff. Ouch. What's happening?" I asked Emmett, glaring at him. He was hard, like rock almost, though a lot warmer.

Emmett stared down at me, grinning from ear to ear. I glared back, although I had to look up, a long way up, which kinda ruined the whole thing. But he turned away and then gestured to the tall girl in front of us.

"Rosalie, this is Jacob and the pixie is Alice. They are some of the new kids to the school."

Great, just great I was being called a pixie already. That didn't take too long. Hey wait a sec who's Rosalie.

I look up and saw the most beautiful girl I had every seen. She looked like she could easily be one of the Greek gods, maybe Aphrodite or something like that. She had blond hair that was just a bit wavy, nothing like my black brown, spiky hair. My hair still hadn't really grown a lot since … . Anyway, Rosalie had worn blue clothes that brought out her sky blue eyes, a nice choice although the clothes were perhaps a little too cold for Forks but she carried herself so well, so I don't think most people would notice what she was wear. She could wear dishrags and still look amazing. And I had to approve of her fashion style.

"Hey Alice, How are you?" her smile was _really _lovely, so amazing.

Suddenly a sharp pain appeared in my shin, Jacob had kicked me.

Oh crap.

I had been so absorbed in my thoughts that I was staring at her, probably with my mouth open. Rosalie and Emmett probably though I was a loony. I shook my head, trying to clear it of all thoughts.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I was off with the fairies. It's been a long trip here so yeah, sorry." I smiled trying to feel relaxed but I couldn't. I could tell Jake was going to say something stupid, which was so in character of him.

"That's so like Alice. I think it might have something to do with height. She's probably a changeling or something. I mean look at her height and she can ... Ouch!" yelled Jacob, the grin, which was present through his monologue, was wiped off.

The stupid idiot was about to spring all my secrets. I'm so going to kill him, … one day …

… In a very long time.

"I don't think Emmett and Rosalie want to hear you insult me, if you get what I mean." I death glared him, causing him to stare back at me, before looking down.

"Whipped man, whipped." Emmett crowed, his boyish face lit up.

"Oh shut up, Emmett." Rosalie spoke to Emmett like he was, … well … a small boy … or in the way lovers some talk. Interesting.

"Yes, darling," Emmett meekly replied. So they _were_ together.

"Emmett, I'm not your darling," Rosalie spat out.

_Okay so maybe not together then._

"Why don't you take Jacob up to your dormitory and meet all your little pals, while I will take Alice up to the girl's dormitory."

So thus me and Jacob parted ways. I watched him walk up a hill on which the boys dorm was situated on. It was an odd feel watching him leave, obviously happy to have met another guy that took to him. Jacob always made friends, he just had that personality. I used to have lots of friends but then when my parents died and the other stuff that happen afterwards, I still made them but it didn't feel right or something. I let out a deep sigh.

"So are we going to go or are we going to wait till the moss starts to grow on us," sharply stated Rosalie.

"Well, I do think that there is a bit moss on me already so yeah, but it looks like there is more rain coming." I smiled.

Rosalie smiled back at my lame joke. Then she scowled.

"Its always raining here in Forks, I don't know why my mom had to choose this town to work here. Probably to get me away from the 'big city atmosphere' and in to the small town type."

I smiled at her, full of sympathy.

"Anyway come on, lets see if we can get there _before_ it starts to rain any heavier. I'm sure you don't want your stuff wet."

Interesting, Rosalie didn't want any sympathy. I would have thought … but hey she's not me.

The path to the Girls Dorm was through an avenue that was lined with trees. Someone had spent the money try and make the place pretty. Although Forks High and its campus was quite beautiful, the tree-lined avenue was a nice touch.

Rosalie, after looking at my timetable, told me that I would be sharing my dorm with her friend, Bella. Rosalie's room was next door and she offered to help me whenever I needed it. On our way there, I asked her about her mom and why she was here. Apparently, her mom, whom was a nurse had decided to come here after breaking up with her boyfriend and had decided to move to a small town to get away from everything. Sensing, that it probably wasn't a good topic to continue on with, I asked her about the subjects and facilities that they offered at Forks.

Finally, we arrived at the dorm. It was a large red-brick building but had be designed nicely. Inside the dorms it looked like there was every girl for miles around, although that could be very likely. It was far warmer inside then outside.

I felt like all the eyes were on me, but it was probably likely on Rosalie. It must have made a comical picture. A goddess leading a peasant child through the midst of rioting crowd, type of picture that Dante would have liked to paint. I hated being small, I was so often thought to be young. I was sixteen and, as I had found out, so was Rosalie, except she looked her age where as I looked about 14.

Rosalie gracefully guided my though the crowed halls and before long we reached my room. It was in a quieter end and was on the top floor. When I mentioned this to Rosalie she replied,

"Normally these halls are pretty full but those girls wont probably arrive until late Sunday. Well Jessica and her crew but Angela is probably here. She's next to my room and we're friends. Well Bella, and me. Anyway this is your room."

_I. Swan _was engraved into a brass plate. Below it was a blank plate. They hadn't got around to put my name on it.

"Well here you are. If you need any help just call I'm in the room next to you. I probably better go see how my roomy is going."

"Umm. Thanks for … yeah. Thanks Rosalie," I called out as she left to go to her room. Turning around she called out in return,

"Yeah, your welcome. Oh and hey, Alice. Call me Rose. Its easier."

And thus she left me in front of the large oak door, as she walked down the corridor.

I turned back to the door and pulled out the key from the plastic folder that all my documents were in. Opening the door, I walked in to wonderland for the academic.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and reveiw =]**


	3. Finding the Devil

_**Chapter 2 – Finding the Devil**_

The dorm was not what I expected. The front room was a lounge with a table, computer, and a bookcase. It was everything that I would want. I could tell that my dorm-mate was just like me. There were books everywhere, some of them academic, others were just fictions.

I walked over to the bookcase and studied the books there. There were all well worn, and obviously often read. There seemed to be a mixture of modern books like _City of Bones _and the _Harry Potter_ series. Also, there were the classics such as _Alice in Wonderland, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility_, and _Emma_.Turning around on the table there was a copy of _Wuthering__ Heights_. The book's spine was broken and the pages seemed to be well creased as if had been read for a long time and multiple times.

"Oh. Hello. I take it take your Alice Black. I hope that you don't find me and my untidy ways."

The girl who was taking was taller then me, by about a head, althought that wasn't a surprise as most people were taller then me. She had come through one of the side doors that led off from the lounge.

"Don't worry about that. I'll live no doubt. A lover of the classics I take it." I said, pointing to the book on the table.

Looking up I studied the girl. She was pale, not a sickly pale, or a pale of someone who never goes out in the sun but rather a pale of someone who never gets a tan. She had chocolate brown ringlets and the same coloured eyes, deep and warm. Her face was, like her eyes, warm and she looked like someone you could trust with anything.

"Yeah, a bit. Anyway, my name is Bella Swan. You've probably guessed that I'm your roommate." She smiled, and when she did so her eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Yeah, I guessed, also, your friend Rose, umm Rosalie told me so. She said that you were really nice." While Rose didn't say it, I was pretty sure the implications were there.

"Oh she did. Rose is so nice in that. She really helped me and my brothers when we first arrived, Not that she had been here much longer then me. Have you met my older brother, Emmett, he's a tall, muscular guy?" Bella asked.

"Emmett. Yeah sure I've met him. Him and a couple of mates set of some firecrackers to welcome us. Is that normal?"

Bella just laughed. After a while she told me that it was perfectly normal. "They probably wanted a reason to set them off. Emmett and his mates are so like that. Who else have you met?"

Bella sat down in one of the chairs at the table, I took the one opposite her. "Just Emmett, and Rose. Oh and Ms Cope. That's all."

"Ah so you haven't met Jasper and Ben. They're the other guys that make up Emmett's group. Jasper's my other brother, Emmett's twin. Ben just one of the guys who has a knack for trouble and my brothers are just helping him channel it," She paused for a second, seeming to reminisce over something before adding. "I take it then you didn't see the other guys"

"Nope, they seemed to run after they set the crackers off. Probably didn't want to get in trouble. Left Emmett to do the sweet talking, not that he had to do much."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. Emmett always is the one in the open acting as a distraction while Jasper and Ben are in the background. And with Ms Cope and such, he does so much stuff they don't care now."

I was confused. At some of the other schools I had been to, if you did something like that they kicked you out. It was curious to see that Forks Hight either didn't care or were very slack with their discipline. I told Bella as much,

"Fork isn't that slack with discipline," Bella explained, "They have threaten to kick them out a couple of times but never followed it up. Probably has something to do that we're the Chief's kids. We might have moved in recently our dad is pretty well respected here and has been the Chief since my mom left him."

For a couple of moments nothing was said before Bella said,

"Well you probably want to see where you're bunking, so you can go dinner. I'm famished."

Getting up, Bella strode over to the doors. "This is both of our rooms. Come."

With that she opened the right door. Inside there was two single bed on either side of the room. There was a corkboard and a wardrobe for each of us. I could see Bella had her clothes spread around the room giving it a well lived in feeling. Although, I noted with interest that none of her stuff had intruded on to my area.

I chucked my bag onto my bed; my bags hadn't come up yet. There was nothing that I could do here.

"Your bags will probably be here after we come up from dinner. Ill show you the bathroom before we go."

Walking out the bedroom, Bella open the left and exposed a neat bathroom. There was not much makeup or other cosmetics on the bathroom sink. Also, there were two cabinets, one larger then the other, and a bath/shower. I was impressed. A lot of money had been spent here.

"You can have the larger cabinet if you like. I don't really use a lot of make up and the sort."

"Ok, thanks. Anyway, now seeing that I've had the grand tour, which is the way to dinner."

She laughed at that. "Someone's hungry much."

As I followed out the rooms and into the corridor, I muttered, "Well I did have a long trip here."

Laughing Bella stoped and knocked of Rosalie's door.

"Hey Rose. We're going to dinner, you coming?" Bella yelled through the door.

The door open and Rosalie stepped out in her designer clothes like mine, I was suddenly very thankful of the large amount of money that I was allowed have due to relatives wanting to keep us quiet.

"Lets go, girls."

Rose and Bella walked in front of me, talking about a variety of subjects, classes, boys, music, books, boys, movies, boys. The list went on. I walked behind feeling some what left out. I felt very odd, with everyone taller then me. A pixie, like Jacob said.

"Hey, Alice. You there?" Rosalie clicked her finger under my nose. I was off the fairies … again.

"Yeah. Sorry you were saying?" I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment of not being with it.

"I was just talking to Bella about you brother, and I asked you what his name was, Jack, Justin, wasn't it." Rose asked.

"Oh. He's name is Jacob, though most people call him Jake. Yeah what about him?"

"Oh … nothing much, just telling Bella about him and such," she said almost uncertain.

"Ok then," I replied unconvinced.

Walking into the light drizzle that made Forks famous, we pulled up our jackets and continued down the boulevard. At the fork in the road, five figures were waiting under on of the many shelters on the campus.

"Well speak of the devil," Bella muttered spotting Jake, as well as Emmett and three other boys and another girl whom bore a strong resemblance to one of the boys.

Hating leaving a quote unfinished, I continued by saying, "And the devil shall appear."

"But is looks like we have then just one devil here," quipped Rose.

"Oh no, there's one devil and the rest are his minions," I then squinted at the girl and rephrased my self saying, "or minioness."

"Ah… but who is the devil is my question is my question?" added Bella, the oh-so-wisefull.

By this time we had reached the boys … and girl, whom were all looking at us like we were crazy, as we were laughing at the stupidity of what we had been saying. To me, being laughed at by Jake was perfectly normal, although I didn't like it too much that people whom I didn't know were laughing at me.

"So Alice, already infected people with your insanity," Jake said smiling.

"Ahh, at least I haven't infected anyone yet with me pigheadness," I replied sweetly back.

"Anyway Alice," Emmett said, being my attention to him, "This is our little group, I see that you have already met Bella, but of the other girls there is also Angela, who isn't here at the moment but will meet us in the dinning hall. Also there is Renesmee…"

"Nessie!!" cried the girl, Renesmee … Nessie.

"Ah, shut it pipsqueak," the boy that looked similar to Nessie said before, "I'm Edward and Nessie is my sister. This kid beside me is Ben."

At this the quiet looking boy smiled at waved slightly at me. I nodded in return and said a quick hello.

Emmett then continued on by saying, "Jasper isn't here yet, but he will probably meet us at the dinning hall. I think Jessica waylaid him on his way here. She was heading towards us before Jazz tried to escape"

At this, both Emmett and Bella grimaced; apparently they didn't like Jessica all that much.

"Are we going for dinner or are we just going to stand in the rain for longer, because I'm getting hungry."

That was from Rose. I could have sworn that her and her not-boyfriend Emmett were the leaders of the group. It was interesting to analysis the structure of groups, as it allowed me to understand what they would be likely to do in certain situation. It made all my …

Anyway…

The dinning hall was situated in the middle of the campus and was about five minutes from the dorms. It was a two-storey building, able to cater for all of the 400 students that lived here full time. At both storeys food could be served, with a wide range of options. From the looks at it was like a not-so-mini restaurant.

At the door, a teacher asked us what our names were.

"Emmett and Bella Swan"

"Edward and Renesmee Cullen." At this Nessie screwed up her nose. She really didn't like her name.

"Jacob and Mary-Alice Black." Bella and Rose stared at me and mouthed _Mary Alice_ at me. I just rolled my eyes at them.

"Rosalie Hale."

Afterwards, Bella politely asked, "Has my brother, Jasper come here yet?"

The answer was no so we walked into the hall and went to the second storey. We sat along the back windows. I faced the windows and watched the rain patter down it. Finding no interested in the rain, I watched the other students file in from the reflection in the window. After the hall upstairs was nearly filled, we were finally allowed to get our food of roast beef and vegetables

It wasn't until I had come back to table and was eating next to Jake that I realised how everyone seemed to keep away from our table. Hmm, "our" table was a good way of putting. While with the tables, there seemed to be multiple groups, the table that we sat at was the only one that had one group of people at it. I asked the girl opposite to me about it.

"Oh, yeah. It seems odd I guess. But I think it because the other guys, the Cullens, and the Swans have a lot of standing around here. They only really take in people that are nice."

"Ahh ok. So that's why they don't like Jessica."

"Well that's part of the reason but well you'll see soon," the girl … Angela, said as a high pitched giggle came from the lower storey.

"That Jessica," Bella said leaning over the table to get the salt.

Sure enough, up came the stairs an brunette girl with a pretty face, although the face that she was obviously trying to get it on with the boy that she was hanging on to, off set any beauty that she had.

"The girl is Jessica, as you have probably guessed. The boy that she is fawning after is Jasper my brother," Bella explained.

As the tall, blonde boy walked up to the table, with Jess following, Emmett, Rose, Edward all stood up, glaring at the girl.

"Your not welcome here Jessica. Go back to you possie. I'm sure they are missing you."

The venom that dripped from Rose's voice was quite scary to me and from the looks also Jess. As she disentangled from Jasper, she tried to death glare the group although she thoroughly failed as the rest of the group glared back at her. Jasper on the other hand, looked thoroughly relived, and after Jess had left he whispered a quiet thanks before coming to sit next to me.

Next to me, I felt Jacob tense. He had never liked boys coming close to me. It was one of his cute brotherly protective emotions that made me love him for it.

"Calm, Jake. Calm, Jake. No need to show everyone your anger."

Turning to me, Jake looked at me with his dark eyes, so different to my own, and said, "You're my sister. And I don't like this boy. Aly, I want to protect you. You know I do. I'm not going to be able to do it as much this year."

"I know but lets just try to be normal. how about it. No need to get kicked out before it has started."

He stiffly nodded and I leant my head on to shoulder, suddenly tired.

"I know. I know," he said before kissing my head lightly.

I turned away from Jake and looked up at the boy and raised one of my eyebrows at him as if to say, "Well."

"Is anyone sitting here," He asked, his voice sounding like the church bells of a windy village.

Barely able to resist to the temptation to roll my eyes, I replied, "Doesn't look like it."

His blue eyes burned into own, and smiled. He had the devils grin and at that I wanted to slap him.

Slap

The sound resounded around the hall, and everyone looked at me in wonder. I had just slapped one of the beautiful guys in the school.

_Screw you all_, I thought.

Having looked into his eyes, I knew I had found the devil of the group. My own Lucifer. My own personal devil.

Pushing the chair back so I hard it fell backwards, I left the table, the only sound in the room was that of my shoes.

As I reached the top of the stairs, he called out to me,

"Wait!"

­

**A/N – Hey everyone. **

**This chapter is as great as I thought it would be. I had to many conflicting thoughts to make it go smoothly. Therefore, I would appreciate your comments about how you think it went. **

**Oh by the way, I'm not an American so I don't know what the school system is like, so its probably going to more the Australian way of schooling so yeah. **

**I'm not too sure what I want to happen next chapter, I'm open to suggestions. Just hit the little button below this A/N, which is slowly but surely becoming longer**

**The updates will probably be even slower then they already are because I've got a lot of school work coming up and I should probably be doing my English and Drama … and French and Maths. Mah! This is funnier, that wasn't great English I know. Probably why I should start doing my English assignment, but I don't feel like talking about my favourite book. I should probably stop writing the A/N. **

**Oh, in November I will be going to Switzerland for two months so update will probably be non-existent. **

**Thanks for reading **

**Please Review. =]**

**I'll stop writing this and go and do my English. =]**

**Have fun people.**

**Review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy if you do. **

_**Just click the button bellow. You know you want to. **_**=]**

**Ok stoping now.**

**Bye and have fun,**

**~Ashyia Francis Belladonna~**


End file.
